This invention relates generally to drains, and more particularly to valve controlled drains in which drain covers move between up or open position, and down or closed position, such drains being found in showers, bath tubs, for example.
There is need for simple, easily fabricated and assembled, reliable, and inexpensive valve controlled drains of this type. Prior drains were unreliable or to complex, or too expensive in their construction, assembly, and operation. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,372 and 3,771,177.